Bradley's Little Reaper
by Enoch Reaper
Summary: Young Bradley's acceptance into Pure Hearts Academy, the most greatest high schools in history gives him two gifts: To finally find the true meaning of love and the unstoppable Soul Hunter that grows within. Will Bradley find love or will the Soul Hunter swallow Bradley whole? Can he set Pure Heats Academy free? Or is Dementia's curse just too much?


Clarissa's POV:

"Hey Ry, when are we going to leave this frightening school and go back home?" I asked.

"I don't know Clarissa but I think it's best for you to go back to class; I'll go talk to the principal about how to fix this mess." Said Ryan.

"Ok, but hurry I don't like to be alone with the monsters, they're menacing and repulsive." Ryan rolled his eyes, gave a slight snicker and walked backed into the school, leaving me all alone.

This frost-glassed blue Barrier was formed by the princess of The Unknown, Dementia the cruelest woman in this universe. They took our mother, Life, and since we are stuck here Dementia might take over Heaven and then she'll take over Hell. Ryan is the only one who can stop her, Ryan is the son of Death, He is the only Grim Reaper who can control the darkness. Viola says that Ryan will succeed, but if he is here then he can't. That's why we need to leave, originally we were supposed to just check this place out, then we would just leave and continue on our journey. Since some of the Soul Hunters escaped The Unknown, Death and God sealed up all the doors in the universe so we can't open a door to Heaven. Thankfully Pure Hearts City is full of purity, the church here would allow us to enter Heaven faster than Dementia's route. We would have beaten her there, but alas we are stuck. I hope Caitlin can warn Father God and Jesus Christ about the battle for Heaven that will soon be happening.

Then all of a sudden a faint voice came from outside of the Barrier erupting my thoughts. I scarcely turned to the faint voices of two teenagers walking by. I raised her arms and screamed, "HEY, HELP, please. Oh it's no use they can't hear or see me." But before I walked away one of the teenagers looked at me with an peculiarly face. "Can she see me?" I whispered. Sadly the teenager just walked away, and in disappointment, I walked back to class.

Ryan's POV:

The principal should know how to break the Barrier. I opened the door that led into his dark office and there he was, Principal Erebus; everyone fears him, also he's the third chairman out of the thirteen chairmen that control what is known as The Council. "Principal Erebus? Can I speak to you about the plan to bring the humans into this school?" I asked While closing the door behind me.

"Aw well if it isn't Senator two, Ryan Reaper. Listen kid we need to talk; My students are terrified, they can't go home to see their families, I've done all I can to prevent an outrage but I can't keep them calm forever. They might just start a strike; I hate when students think that they take control of the situation. Can you get connections to the other Senators in Death City?" asked Principal Erebus.

"No sadly; the Barrier's magic is preventing me, in fact I can't get in contact with anyone outside this stupid Barrier." I protested.

"I figured, I can't even get in contact with the other members of The Council either. But it doesn't even matter, we need all thirteen Chairmen to create a spell strong enough to break the Barrier and since Chairmen eleven and four went on the journey to The Unknown to stop the Soul Hunters it doesn't even matter. Never mind that anyways, the plan is working, six students from each state got accepted, isn't that astounding." Said Principal Erebus.

"Marvelous, the students will be able to produce enough soul-energy to break the Barrier," I responded.

"Principal Erebus, Project Clone is ready for testing." Said Ricky while barging in on our conversation, "My apologies Senator Reaper."

"Don't worry about it, anyways what's Project Clone?" I asked.

"Project Clone is a machine that will allow us to exit this ridiculous Barrier." Said Principal Erebus with enthusiasm.

"Captivating, now how can Project Clone help us escape the Barrier?" I asked.

"Come I'll show you." Said Ricky. Ricky led us down into the boiler room. The wretched smell of the gas that leaked from those uncleaned heaters are making my eyes watery. Ricky pulled a hidden switch behind one of the revolting heaters which opened a door leading into a inky, covert tunnel. After for what seemed like forever, we finally reached the end. The place was a prodigious grimy factory forging five stations for manufacturing material to create, what my mother had already, Life. This school has many dark secrets and I'm pretty sure I don't want to find them either.

"Now listen boy; you better turn the humans into spirits and they have to promise that they won't spill the secret that they are humans. Pure Hearts Academy was created so monsters can feel comfortable living on Earth without humans trying to rat them out to the world," Said Principal Erebus.

"Trust me the humans will understand, besides the only way that they got into this school is because of the purity in their hearts and the fact that they can see supernatural creatures, I doubt that they will freak out. Tell me again how exactly this piece of junk is going to work?" I asked.

"Project Clone allows us to create a polymorphic specter of our selves. The polymorphic specter will be able to pass through the barrier; since it's not real it will be identified as a unknown. The Barrier has been created only to not allow super natural entities to pass through." Said Ricky.

"So how can it pass through the Barrier?" I said in confusion.

"Basically Project Clone creates the polymorphic specter with human chromosomes so the Polymorphic Specter will be classified by the Barrier as human and will let it pass through. All you have to do is enter Project Clone; it will create the Polymorphic specter that can enter and exit the Barrier. Then you must stay in the machine for the "fake human" to work. Once Project Clone has copied you, then you can control it. You see what it sees, you hear what it hears etc. The only way to control it is to put on the helmet and matching shoes/gauntlets that are already inside the machine," Explained Ricky.

"Oh, and the only way to destroy the polymorphic specter from all of existence is to push the kill switch on the gauntlet," said Principal Erebus.

"Got it I guess I will be the first to try it out then. Once the polymorphic specter leaves the Barrier then you can use the Angels to make more polymorphic specters to retrieve the other students," I said.

"Yes just choose whatever state that suits you and retrieve the six students there, I will take care of the rest," Said Principal Erebus.

"Ok here goes nothing," I said while walking into the machine. I took one deep breath, and entered the machine. "Oh and one more thing we haven't actually tested to see if it can actually pass through the Barrier, so if it fails to do so then you will have a ninety percent chance of dying," said Ricky. Great, just great.


End file.
